La mort a un étrange goût de liberté
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Un étreinte mortelle, sanglante, qui n'amène qu'à une triste jouissance...
**Bonsoir!:')**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, personnellement oui et en ce dimanche j'avais envie de vous faire partager une petite production: La dernière en date, courte mais intense dans ses propos, il pourrait s'apparenter à une sorte d'essais, parce que j'aime me surpasser et apporter ma patte dans des univers divers et variés, néanmoins, je pense que ceux qui me connaissent bien (coucou Always et Robyn ;) sauront reconnaitre mes formules favorites et mes tournures fétiches... Qui sait?**

 **Je préfère ne pas trop vous en dire pour ne rien gâcher, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

C'était étrange, cette sensation de vide, de chute... Comme une sorte de libération, de lâché prise... D'un seul coup, elle se sentait si légère, si libre... C'était paradoxal... A la fois jouissif et insupportable, destructeur et libérateur... C'était tellement étrange tout à coup.

Une sorte de flottement bizarre, presque malsain mais attirant, qui semblait la tenir dans ses bras, la berçant doucement... Telle une maman, une aura bienveillante... Ce que c'était bon cette sensation. Elle se sentait à la fois vide et pleine, d'amour et de haine, de bonheur et de chagrin... Emplie de tous ces sentiments contraires sans réellement les ressentir.

Pas aussi troublant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Isolée du monde, cloitrée, enfermée, baillonnée et attachée, elle se sentait coupée de l'univers.. De son univers. Elle était sourde... Aveugle et muette.

Mais également à son paroxysme sensoriel.

Elle ne semblait plus avoir de douleur, plus ce pincement au coeur qui ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté depuis la mort de sa mère, plus cette inquiètude qui lui parcourait le dos depuis cette maudite affaire Loksad... Plus cette culpabilité intense qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle regardait le chagrin dans les yeux de Castle.

Castle...

Où pouvait-il être désormais? Était-il parti? L'avait-il quitté? Elle le mériterait.

Mais non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire... Et encore moins à l'accepter.

Elle voulait chasser ce voile noir devant ses yeux, mais il refusait de lui refaire voir la lumière, ce traitre. Elle voulait entendre à nouveau les cris, les pleurs, les rires et les gémissements mais malgré toutes ses supplications, son corps refusait d'entendre. Elle voulait exprimer une fois encore ses joies, ses peines et ses colères, mais malgré ses terribles espérances, sa voix semblait aujourd'hui absente. Elle voulait retrouver toutes ces sensations, à la fois belles et affreuses, à la fois cruelles et jouissives, à la fois sensorielles et qui la rendaient insensibles. Elle voulait ressentir toutes ces sensations... Elle ne voulait pas oublier... Elle voulait rire...Elle voulait aimer.

Elle voulait vivre.

Elle le voulait tellement... Perdue au fond de cette étrange bulle qui la baillonnait avec du coton parfumé, elle voulait tant en sortir sans pour autant y parvenir faute de motivation.

Elle le souhaitait, mais sans savoir ce que cela impliquait.

Sans savoir que ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais.

Plus rien ne lui arriverait.

Car Kate ne le savait pas encore... Mais elle était déjà morte.

/

Cette odeur écoeurante... Étouffante et délirante...

Cette ambiance bizarre... Malsaine, dérangeante...

Il ne savait comment l'aborder.

Comment la prendre, comment la gérer... Que faire pour traiter une situation lorsque l'on nous y sommes perdu sans savoir comment nous nous y sommes trouvé?

Ses mains étaient poisseuses, sales, tout comme son coeur désormais noyé dans des flots immenses de larmes et de sang.

Il ne parvenait plus à comprendre, ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé avant et ne souhaitait pas connaitre ce qui se passerait après.

Bloqué, il était bloqué.

A cet instant futile, minime et intemporel, où pour la dernière fois, les lèvres de Kate s'étaient imprimés sur les siennes.

Gravées éternellement sur son corps et dans sa tête... Ô il faisait bien de s'en rappeler!

Parce qu'il ne les sentirait plus jamais.

/

Soudain, une étincelle.

Un son, léger, fugage, mais bien réel.

Un frisson, subtil, qui courait le long de son corps.

Elle ressentait à nouveau...

Elle vivait...

Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Dans cette pathétique naïveté, l'espoir naquit soudain en elle... Et c'est dans cette ambiance dont elle ignorait encore la véritable nature qu'elle murmura son nom:

 **-Castle...**

Sa dernière vision, son dernier coup de coeur, sa dernière sensation.

La seule et l'unique.

Qu'elle n'éprouverait plus jamais.

Non... Plus jamais.

/

Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, une unique problématique, une seule... Sur laquelle il avait toute la vie pour disserter sans jamais ne serait-ce que croire en une possible réponse satisfaisante.

Une seule incompréhension, une seule interrogation: Et des milliers de réponses.

Toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres et aucune qui ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Comment faire pour trouver une conclusion satisfaisante à cette histoire... Lorsque toutes les possibilités se trouvaient entre deux gouttes noires de sang et de larmes?

Un goût terriblement amer se répandit dans sa bouche, alors que les perles de ses yeux venaient s'écraser au fond de gorge nouée de haine et d'angoisse et que ce monstrueux liquide rouge s'échappait du trou au fond de son coeur pour se mêler à un flot de profond désespoir.

Dans lequel son âme semblait s'être noyée. Perdue dans un océan de chagrin, elle sombrait petit à petit dans un profond néant aux multiples teintes rougeâtres.

Et alors qu'il reniflait pour refouler ses larmes, comme pour les nier par peur de comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux vides de tous sentiments, Castle murmura d'un air perdu:

 **-Kate...**

Amorphe, son regard fatigué se posa sur le sol, tandis que lentement, très lentement, sa femme se noyait, dans un écoeurant mélange de sang et de larme.

/

Rien...

Un profond néant.

Pas d'amour ni de haine non... Simplement le vide.

Un vide abyssal, dans lequel elle sombrait petit à petit sans même s'en rendre compte, aussi absorbant que le sommeil: Il semblait l'appeler alors même qu'elle n'entendait guère. Elle n'avait pas peur non, mais pour une raison inconnue, un sentiment trouble et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier s'était logé en elle lorsqu'elle en avait prit conscience.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? L'abandon total peut-être? Elle croyait pourtant l'avoir déjà connu aux côtés de Castle. Castle... Décidemment ce nom revenait fréquemment dans sa tête. Va savoir pourquoi... Après tout cela importait bien peu maintenant. Puisque jamais plus elle ne s'occuperait de quoi que ce soit. Jamais plus elle ne le pourrait. Y compris de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Après tout maintenant que la mort semblait l'entrainer avec elle pour une étreinte éternelle... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire aimer dans ses cas-là?

Sans doute bien trop de choses...

Qui l'avaient mené à sa perte.

/

 **-Kate... Kate...**

Une litanie ridicule et inutile résonnait dans l'air, d'une sonorité bien trop grave et basse pour être entendue par quiconque autre que son propriétaire, ce dernier continuait d'espérer naïvement que sa compagne, elle, pourrait y être réceptive.

Quelle déception serait la sienne lorsqu'il finirait par comprendre enfin que sa très chère femme ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

Non... Jamais.

Pourquoi la vie lui refusait une fois encore ce droit? Pourquoi êtait-il condamné une fois encore à voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui être enlevée?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il subisse une cruauté supplémentaire de la part de cette garce d'existence? Comme si elle prenait son pied à les regarder souffrir, comme si les voir se perdre l'un et l'autre et s'entre-déchirer à cause de cette foutue société lui procurait une jouissance dont ils ignoraient l'existence. Comment prétendre qu'il y ait une justice dans ce bas-monde, alors que l'incarnation humaine de cette dernière était en train de se vider de son sang sur un parterre immonde de toutes les saletés que cette maudite ville produisait?

La justice n'existait pas...

Elle n'était plus.

Et au fond elle n'avait jamais su trouver sa place auprès de tout ce système empreint d'un vice bien trop sombre pour espérer être soigné.

Pff... Que restait-il à faire maintenant? Pour le pauvre avocat du diable qu'il était? Castle ne savait plus où se situer dans le monde désormais, alors que toute aura l'avait à présent désertée?

Sans rien dire, les yeux toujours éternellement vides et écarquillés, il s'allongea pitoyablement contre le corps encore chaud de sa femme, dont le yeux vert sauvages et indomptables ne croiseraient plus jamais les siens. Ses vêtements troués furent bientôt teintés de pourpre et une odeur nauséabonde empli ses narines, lui donnant soudain une forte envie de vomir ses tripes déjà bien trop fortement nouées. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne l'importunait réellement... Car Rick n'avait désormais pour unique sensation que le toucher sans vie de Kate contre son corps, ses cheveux poisseux et sales dans lequel il avait enfouis son nez lui semblaient soudain porter les plus beaux parfums du monde, les plus merveilleuses senteurs de l'existence... Ses mains glacées par l'étreinte de la mort lui apparurent soudain si douces, si chaleureuses...

Un instant, alors qu'il scrutait impassiblement son visage, il lui sembla qu'elle dormait... Un instant seulement. Un trop court instant. Un foutu instant.

Que restait-il à faire maintenant... Sinon attendre que la faucheuse ne vienne à son tour le chercher?

Pitié... Qu'elle vienne.

Pour qu'une fois happé par ses tendres caresses, il puisse profiter à nouveau de celles de Kate.

Et que sa misérable vie termine dans une jouissance malsaine.

/

Un berceau... Une tombe.

Les opposés tellement similaires...

Il sembla à Kate qu'elle avait cherché à les concilier toute sa vie sans jamais parvenir à les atteindre.

Peut-être que c'était finalement ça, vivre: Trouver la mort... Après tout, dans ce monde pourri et dégueulasse qu'elle avait tenté en vain de purifier, telle était la seule réelle liberté que nous possédions. Elle pouvait bien la savourer pour une fois: désormais totalement libérée de cette étreinte mortelle dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était enchaînée elle-même... Elle avait bien le droit d'être égoïste non?

Peut-être...

Alors lentement, sans crainte ni impatience, la jeune femme succomba à cet appel qui transperçait les remparts de sa nouvelle surdité, savourant l'extase qui parcouru son corps à l'instant fatidique où elle réalisa, dans un étrange sourire, que tout était bien fini.

Et puis qui sait... Peut-être qu'il l'attendait déjà. Alors Kate se demanda, dans un dernier souffle inexistant: Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

Elle n'eut fort heureusement pas le temps de trouver une réponse.

* * *

 **Euh...**

 **Comment dire? x) J'ai eu l'idée de ce texte il y a de cela 2 semaines, alors que je m'étais faite malgré moi à l'idée que Kate trouverait la mort dans le season/serie finale... Du coup, j'ai souhaité écrire une scène de sa mort avec cette pauvre Castle devant son corps, mais au fil de l'écriture, j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas faire dans le classique: _"Alors, dans un dernier soupir empreint d'amour, Kate ferma les yeux, pour toujours, après tout, elle avait toujours tenu ses promesses."_ mais plutôt d'essayer une sorte d'ambiance étrange, à la fois malsaine et apaisante... J'espère que le rendu vous satisfais, en tout cas l'expérience fut assez enrichissante. **

**C'est court certes mais je pense que rajouter encore quelques passages aurait été superflu... Vous remarquerez par ailleurs une chose: la longueur des passages avec Kate diminue au fur et à mesure qu'elle succombe à la mort tandis que ceux sur Castle augmentent progressivement jusqu'au moment où il se couche auprès d'elle... Se laisse-t-il mourir? Libre à vous de le croire ^^**

 **Je tenais également à écrire ce texte sur la mort pour souligner la fin de la série: Elle m'a guidé, m'a aidé et m'a donné une véritable raison de vivre et d'ouvrir les yeux tous les jours, alors c'est pour eux que j'écris ce petit texte ce soir: Pour qu'ils jouissent ensembles dans une mort unique et fusionnelle, après tout... Ils le méritent non? :') Je veux les remercier de m'avoir tant apporté au court de ces huit ans, d'avoir su me redonner le sourire et de m'avoir fait croire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue... Ce texte est pour eux, un texte qui n'est que les prémices de pages et de pages à écrire pour le reste de mon existence.**

 **Et moi, Mistyarrow, qui que je sois, quel que soit mon âge et ma classe sociale, je continuerais, chaque jour de ma vie, à les remercier d'avoir fait de moi quelqu'un.**


End file.
